Personal space
by aonalion
Summary: Both Manjoume and Shou obviously tries to keep their personal space - but that's not too easy in a crowded elevator. Oneshot, Manjoume X Shou, shounen-ai


**A/N:** Now, why does it feel like forever since I last submitted something completely new? Because it was, that's why.

Don't worry about _Substitute_ though. You'll get that last chapter - eventually ;)

Also, I'm still taking suggestions - tell me what you fav GX pairing is and maybe I'll write about it! And **don't be afraid to ask again **if you think I've forgotten, because **I probably have**.

* * *

Shou saw Manjoume just as the doors to the elevator began to close. He definitely saw Shou was coming, and yet, did nothing − his expression completely blank.

"Ah…! Hold the doors, please!" Shou shouted and started half-running, careful not to trip. Manjoume made an annoyed face and let out a small sound, but reached out and stopped the doors from closing fully. "Tha−" Shou began, but was soon interrupted by a loud scream from somewhere behind him.

"Yeah, hold the doors!"

A wave of students came running, mostly Slifers and Ras, shouting happily and waving their arms. Shou got caught up in their stampede and was shoved and pushed inside the elevator. Someone hit him in the back with an elbow and he fell face forward right into the wall.

"Ow ow ow ow." he whined and rubbed his pounding nose, fixing his glasses which had slid down a bit. Suddenly, someone backed right into him, pushing him back into the wall again. Shou gasped and then tried to get loose, but it was impossible in the crowded elevator. "Nnngh… help me…" But no one could hear him − the Slifer and Ra students were all talking and laughing too loud.

Then he suddenly got another elbow in the back of his head and he was pushed back even more. The sound of people's laugh and talk was threatening to drown him and he could hardly breathe when he was being shoved into the wall.

A fist was suddenly slammed into the wall close to his face, and whoever it was who was shoving him into the wall was brutally pushed away.

"Beat it, slacker." a voice growled somewhere close to Shou. He turned around to see Manjoume standing there, leaning over him and not meeting his eyes, but with a strained expression on his face.

"Woops, sorry!" the Slifer student said but didn't seem sorry at all.

Manjoume frowned towards him and then turned to Shou, looking him straight in the eyes with an unreadable expression. He didn't ask, but Shou answered anyway:

"I'm fine. Thank you."

Manjoume growled and turned his head, but still had his hand close to Shou's head, and was still leaning in over him − protecting him from the other students in the elevator. A small blush appeared on Shou's cheeks.

What just happened? Had Manjoume just protected him with out gaining anything on it; without Shou having to ask; without asking for anything in return?

The elevator was moving _incredibly_ slowly and the people around them continued their chattering, but Shou couldn't hear them anymore. His gaze went down from Manjoume's eyes to the fine white line which was his lips, to his jaw line, his neck and his chest. He was breathing calmly; his chest slowly rising and sinking. Shou could feel the heat radiating from Manjoume's body. Immediately as he realized that, he blushed again.

What… was happening? All he was able to think about right now was… was…

Shou blushed furiously, all the way out to his ears and down on his neck. He blinked fast a couple of times and then finally dared to take a quick glance at Manjoume's face.

Shou blinked and looked again.

Manjoume had his eyes closed and his eyebrows together in a frown, the corners of his mouth were pointing downwards, but he was _blushing_. Shou stared with his mouth hanging open, unable to stop himself. Shou shut his mouth and, without even thinking, reached out his hand towards Manjoume. He lightly brushed the tip of his fingers over Manjoume's chin, just enough to get his attention.

Manjoume blinked at the sudden body contact and snapped his head towards Shou, his eyes wide open in shock but his cheeks still slightly pink.

Shou jerked his hand back but didn't get far before Manjoume grabbed it, holding it in a tight grip. Shou could feel his face growing dark red again as Manjoume simply looked him in the eyes. He was frowning slightly but seemed confused rather than angry.

Then he subtlety leaned forward and Shou could feel his heart stop pounding. As Manjoume closed in, their eyes became dreamily half-lidded and their breathing slower and slower. Shou could feel Manjoume's breath running over his lips, making them tingle and sending sparks of… something… through his body. Manjoume let go of Shou's hand and gently put his hand on Shou's cheek, turning his head up slightly. He came closer, their noses now rubbing against each other and their eyes almost fully closed.

'_DING!'_

Shou quickly put his hands on Manjoume's chest and pushed him away at the sound of the elevator reaching the right floor. Manjoume immediately backed off and pulled back his hands as well. They looked around confusedly − all the people in the previously crowded elevator were suddenly gone.

Shou was about to ask Manjoume where all the people had gone when he brushed by Shou, leaving him alone in the elevator. He opened his mouth to call him back, but then closed it again. With a shy smile he reached up and brushed over his own lips, still feeling Manjoume's breath there.


End file.
